A known streaming service may stream a media object, e.g., a movie, a television program, or the like, to a subscriber on demand. In the known streaming service, a media streaming server may have access to a plurality of media objects. The media streaming server may be coupled to subscriber equipment, e.g., a set-top box, a desktop computer, a gaming console, a mobile device, or the like. The subscriber equipment may be configured to indicate available media objects, and may be configured to enable a subscriber to select one of the available media objects using a user interface of the subscriber equipment. The subscriber equipment may be configured to upload, over a network, a message to the media streaming server in response to receiving a selection from the user interface. The media streaming server may stream a corresponding one of the media objects to the subscriber equipment in response to receiving the message.
In the known streaming service, subscribers may make a selection to receive a stream of a corresponding media object, but may not share media information, e.g., content of a received media stream or metadata for the received media stream, with other subscribers or endpoints.